Shadows of Creation and Questions of the Universe
by Redsinky
Summary: It was a peaceful time, but a threat, unknown to anyone but a demigod, The Fates, Chaos, Nyx and Tartarus loomed over the horizon. A powerful immortal had somehow blinded the visions for prophets and augurs' alike to warn the Gods and Demigods of the threat.
1. chapter 1

**_Story I:Bk1; Ch1:- Percy, Where are you?_**

 ** _Summary_** :

 _Percy hasn't been seen since a year after the Giant War, Six_ _Months after the Percabeth Split, but who was counting? Neither Gods or anyone who has known has seen him, only his mother, Tyson and Paul had heard from him, but even then, they too didn't know where he was_.

When I close my eyes, when I find a time to escape, I could still remember their faces, their voices and their personalities. I could recall the laughter and joy, the proud spark in my father's eyes. I can smell the ocean, hear it greeting the rocks and cliffs of the earth; the touch of cool water and salty air.

That was America.

I took a deep breath and and opened my eyes. I wasn't there anymore. After the celebration, after the reconstruction, and the obligation I felt, I wasn't close to being healed. I had too many horrors, too many secrets, too many cryptic comments to be healthy. I didn't want to act like the celebrated hero anymore, I wanted to be free, unrestrained, untamed and definitely not a celebrity.

Mum knows who I went back to, but not where I was. And that was good, I didn't want to deal with my recent past, not until I'm ready. It's been eight years since then, and now I am ready, just not like this. This was something I wasn't prepared for, but I had no say. They were gone as soon as they informed me, my entire body frozen in horror, my face pale. I was ready to face my friends, I will never be ready to have them face my history.

"Jackson," a voice called over from behind me, "break's over."

I blinked back to reality to face my companion. "Coming, sister."

And despite what was going to happen in America, I know that I could stand strong with my sister by my side.


	2. When Fates Come’a’Calling

**_Story I:Bk1; Ch2:- The Early Past:- The first meeting_**

 ** _Summary:_**

 _It was , Thanksgiving Day. The prophesied 7 were celebrating with the Olympic council for the weekend, when a surprise appeared in the party. The Fates appeared in a mist, enveloping the people inside with a message and a history_.

They gazed around the room, seeing the various shock and apprehension on their faces. It wasn't everyday The Fates would crash a party, and usually, when they do appear unannounced it wasn't anything good for anyone. Was it the inevitable message that their Greek Hero was dead? The Fates snorted inwardly, like they would let their Greek Hero to die so ungracefully. But they weren't there for that, no, they were here to set up the first step in preparation. They needed to know, to understand their Greek Hero, for him to be able to return to them once again, and perhaps not by himself, but with additions as well.

The silence agitated the people in the room, their clenched muscles awaiting danger.

"Relax." One of the sisters said.

It only made the people in the room worse. They laughed inside their heads. It was their favourite hobby to mess with people, their reactions were entertaining.

"Fates..." the big, short-tempered King of Olympus hissed, "what brings you here?"

Their smiles widened, "Why to show you Percy, of course."

At their words the people jumped, excited and a bit of dread at their missing hero.

"What?"

"Really?"

"Percy is here?"

One of them shook their heads, "Not the Percy you know-"

Abrupt movement covered most of the mouths in the room. They wouldn't want to irritate The Fates do they?

"It's the Percy who became, who was partially hidden, and who is," they said said. A lift of the hand revealed a large blue, gold engraved tome floating in mid-air. It hung in front of The Fates, a silver-white, glow encompassing it.

"What do you mean?" A brave half-blood asked.

Misty particles began to fade, the images of The Fates disappearing. "You shall see." Their centre said.

"Enjoy the show." Their left grinned.

Their right remained silent, gazing at the people caught in their web.

"Goodbye." The trio nodded and finally disappeared in the air.

Before the people in the room could fully register their words, the tome opened, gold lined pages flipped to the beginning and the centre glow grew bigger. It grew to the size of a large cinematic screen pulsing like a heart beat.

A young voice filtered the air, subconsciously the people tensed, wondering what was happening.

["Are you okay?"

The screen blurred and focused on the scene. A young boy, around the age of 5 came into view. He had dark onyx hair in a boyish cut, sun-kissed skin and startling green-blue eyes. He wore blue fish-patterned boarder short, a white singlet under an opened light blue button up shirt and blue sneakers.]

Multiple gasps broke the silence of the room.

"Is-is that Percy?!" Leo yelled.

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. No one we know has the same obsession with blue or those coloured eyes, besides Lord Poseidon."

The God of the Ocean grinned, it was definitely his son.

"Princess still looks weak," snorted Clarisse.

Hazel rolled her eyes, "he's only a child," she retorted.

"He's so cute!" Giggled Piper, fighting the urge to hug the figure of a chibified hero.

[ Dark eyes flickered to the child, a weak grin on the person's lips.

"I'm alright." The person replied.

Percy stared unimpressed at the person, " Liar , liar, pants on fire."

The person blinked, a chuckle escaping her lips. ]

3 figures squealed, the rest of the people turning in astonishment at the sight.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Chanted the daughter of Aphrodite, giggling, Annabeth and The goddess of love not far behind.

[ "You're cute," she stated with a lazy grin.

A pout appeared on the young boy's face, "Am not!" He denied, stomping his foot to emphasise his statement, "I'm a boy!"

The girl grinned, "A very handsome boy, yes?"

Percy nodded, "Mmhm, mummy says so too!!" Then he shook his said, " You come with me, mummy teach you not to lie."

The girl raised a brow, "Technically, it's not a lie," she grinned wider at him, "I am alright, just in a different context."

"Huh?" ]

"Percy's too young to understand." Annabeth nodded.

"Yes wise-girl." Sneered Clarisse.

Annabeth glared.

[ The girl shifted, glancing around the area.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be going to find your mother?" She inquired.

Percy shook his head, "I'm waiting for mummy to get my blue ice cream!" He grinned happily.

The girl returned the smile, " You mean that woman with the blue ice cream?" She tilted her head in the direction of the woman.

"What, really!?" He jumped and turned around. Spotting his mum and his promised ice cream, he grabbed the girl's hand in excitement and ran over to his mum.

"Mummy! Mummy!" He yelled once he reached her.

The woman laughed, handing over the young boy's ice cream. She smiled gently at her son, tracing his spare hand up to another limb, finally noticing the stranger in their midst.

"Hello there," she greeted, "Did my son drag you here?" She asked embarrassed.

The girl nodded, but before she could reply Percy interrupted her. "She lied, mummy! Girl is bad." He declared. "She said she was okay, but she's not okay."

The woman's eyes widened, "Oh, oh my." She gasped. "I'm so sorry for my son's behaviour!"

"That's okay, miss. It was fun meeting your son." She grinned.

The woman shook her head, at least nothing bad had happened. "I'm Sally Jackson, and that's my son Perseus-"

"You can call me Percy!" The boy piped up, licking his treat.

The girl nodded, smiling down at him, "Well then, I'm Dee. It's a pleasure meeting you."]

It was tense inside the room, the screen didn't show any clear image of the girl and it was agitating those who wanted to know everything.

Who was this Dee girl, that not even Lord Poseidon knew? What did she have to do with their missing hero?

Before long the screen blurred back to white, glowing softly in the air.

[That was how I met my sister, my role model and my guardian.]

The people in room startled in surprise at hearing the voice everyone was familiar with. Percy's voice of the present time.

[Back then, I didn't know that she would become close to me and mum, not after my childish accusations. Just thinking about our first meeting makes me embarrassed and fighting the urge to hide. Of course, she still teased me to that point too.

Dee was the older sibling I'd always imagined them to be, usually them being an older brother not a sister, but she acted mostly like a boy anyways that it didn't matter.

I was four when I first met her, Dee being only three years older with a teasing jab ready to jet.

She didn't look like anyone I have ever met; her skin a darker tan than mine and dark almond-shaped, cat-like slanted eyes. Despite their angles her eyes weren't narrow, but large and bright, but sometimes, most people mistake her as Chinese or Japanese. I didn't know what they meant by that statement back then, but now I could see the resemblance. They were wrong though, even Mum thought she was Chinese, I didn't really care, she was someone who didn't immediately run away from my troublemaking activities. She encouraged them instead, most of the time.

When I was four I always wanted to be near the ocean, to swim and explore all the time. Day care wasn't suitable for me, I always made trouble everywhere and always got kicked out, even though I didn't mean to, nor was it my fault most of the time. Mum needed to go to work to provide for us, she was on thin ice when she skipped too many shifts just to keep me happy.

It was a relief when we met my sister. Dee who remained with us for two years, and visited over the rest of the time. Mum was apprehensive at first because she wanted Dee to return to her family to be safe, but somehow once they talked to each other for a time, Mum relented and let her stay.

It was great, the house was always filled with energy, Mum could go to work and I could go to the beach all the time with Dee. I didn't need to go to Daycare, I didn't need a professional to educate me, Dee did it for me, sometimes with mum's help.

She understood the struggles to sit still, to read, to write, to do anything that required no constant movement. She helped me tame my ADHD with doing various activities as a hobby, mostly swimming for me and self-defence. Constantly by my side and guiding me, but she wasn't much good in encouraging people or being sensitive to emotions. It was actually funny watching her being emotionally stunted when faced with those situations, especially when Mum wanted to talk all those female things a girl should know.

When Dee said she didn't much like swimming or being in deep pools of water, I thought she was weird. How can anyone not like water?

I was so upset with her I ran away to the beach. She found me and told me her reasons, shared her fear of ghosts and complete darkness, her love of heights, air, storms and flying.

I did not like heights, or flying. I told her much, and instead of being upset like I was she laughed and told me it was okay. She's the best.]

"Husband, please tell me you did not have another child." Hissed The queen of Olympus.

Poseidon sighed, "Another child of Zeus."

"You really can't keep it in can you?" Someone muttered.

A few choked at that statement, Apollo and Hermes muffling their snickers.

"Just because she dislikes water and ghosts and loves the air, does not immediately make her a child of Father, or a demigod." Athena cut in.

Annabeth nodded, "Mum is right. Lots of other non godly heritage mortals have the same likes and dislikes."

Zeus gave a nod of approval, though a thoughtful frown was on his face.

Hera huffed a disbelieving laugh, "We shall see."


	3. When I First Met You

**_Story I:Bk1; Ch2:- The Early Past:- The first meeting_**

 ** _Summary:_**

 _It was the 23rd of November, Thanksgiving Day. The prophesied 7 were celebrating with the Olympic council for the weekend, when a surprise appeared in the party. The Fates appeared in a mist, enveloping the people inside with a message and a history_.

They gazed around the room, seeing the various shock and apprehension on their faces. It wasn't everyday The Fates would crash a party, and usually, when they do appear unannounced it wasn't anything good for anyone. Was it the inevitable message that their Greek Hero was dead? The Fates snorted inwardly, like they would let their Greek Hero to die so ungracefully. But they weren't there for that, no, they were here to set up the first step in preparation. They needed to know, to understand their Greek Hero, for him to be able to return to them once again, and perhaps not by himself, but with additions as well.

The silence agitated the people in the room, their clenched muscles awaiting danger.

"Relax." One of the sisters said.

It only made the people in the room worse. They laughed inside their heads. It was their favourite hobby to mess with people, their reactions were entertaining.

"Fates..." the big, short-tempered King of Olympus hissed, "what brings you here?"

Their smiles widened, "Why to show you Percy, of course."

At their words the people jumped, excited and a bit of dread at their missing hero.

"What?"

"Really?"

"Percy is here?"

One of them shook their heads, "Not the Percy you know-"

Abrupt movement covered most of the mouths in the room. They wouldn't want to irritate The Fates do they?

"It's the Percy who became, who was partially hidden, and who is," they said said. A lift of the hand revealed a large blue, gold engraved tome floating in mid-air. It hung in front of The Fates, a silver-white, glow encompassing it.

"What do you mean?" A brave half-blood asked.

Misty particles began to fade, the images of The Fates disappearing. "You shall see." Their centre said.

"Enjoy the show." Their left grinned.

Their right remained silent, gazing at the people caught in their web.

"Goodbye." The trio nodded and finally disappeared in the air.

Before the people in the room could fully register their words, the tome opened, gold lined pages flipped to the beginning and the centre glow grew bigger. It grew to the size of a large cinematic screen pulsing like a heart beat.

A young voice filtered the air, subconsciously the people tensed, wondering what was happening.

["Are you okay?"

The screen blurred and focused on the scene. A young boy, around the age of 5 came into view. He had dark onyx hair in a boyish cut, sun-kissed skin and startling green-blue eyes. He wore blue fish-patterned boarder short, a white singlet under an opened light blue button up shirt and blue sneakers.]

Multiple gasps broke the silence of the room.

"Is-is that Percy?!" Leo yelled.

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. No one we know has the same obsession with blue or those coloured eyes, besides Lord Poseidon."

The God of the Ocean grinned, it was definitely his son.

"Princess still looks weak," snorted Clarisse.

Hazel rolled her eyes, "he's only a child," she retorted.

"He's so cute!" Giggled Piper, fighting the urge to hug the figure of a chibified hero.

[ Dark eyes flickered to the child, a weak grin on the person's lips.

"I'm alright." The person replied.

Percy stared unimpressed at the person, " Liar , liar, pants on fire."

The person blinked, a chuckle escaping her lips. ]

3 figures squealed, the rest of the people turning in astonishment at the sight.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Chanted the daughter of Aphrodite, giggling, Annabeth and The goddess of love not far behind.

[ "You're cute," she stated with a lazy grin.

A pout appeared on the young boy's face, "Am not!" He denied, stomping his foot to emphasise his statement, "I'm a boy!"

The girl grinned, "A very handsome boy, yes?"

Percy nodded, "Mmhm, mummy says so too!!" Then he shook his said, " You come with me, mummy teach you not to lie."

The girl raised a brow, "Technically, it's not a lie," she grinned wider at him, "I am alright, just in a different context."

"Huh?" ]

"Percy's too young to understand." Annabeth nodded.

"Yes wise-girl." Sneered Clarisse.

Annabeth glared.

[ The girl shifted, glancing around the area.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be going to find your mother?" She inquired.

Percy shook his head, "I'm waiting for mummy to get my blue ice cream!" He grinned happily.

The girl returned the smile, " You mean that woman with the blue ice cream?" She tilted her head in the direction of the woman.

"What, really!?" He jumped and turned around. Spotting his mum and his promised ice cream, he grabbed the girl's hand in excitement and ran over to his mum.

"Mummy! Mummy!" He yelled once he reached her.

The woman laughed, handing over the young boy's ice cream. She smiled gently at her son, tracing his spare hand up to another limb, finally noticing the stranger in their midst.

"Hello there," she greeted, "Did my son drag you here?" She asked embarrassed.

The girl nodded, but before she could reply Percy interrupted her. "She lied, mummy! Girl is bad." He declared. "She said she was okay, but she's not okay."

The woman's eyes widened, "Oh, oh my." She gasped. "I'm so sorry for my son's behaviour!"

"That's okay, miss. It was fun meeting your son." She grinned.

The woman shook her head, at least nothing bad had happened. "I'm Sally Jackson, and that's my son Perseus-"

"You can call me Percy!" The boy piped up, licking his treat.

The girl nodded, smiling down at him, "Well then, I'm Dee. It's a pleasure meeting you."]

It was tense inside the room, the screen didn't show any clear image of the girl and it was agitating those who wanted to know everything.

Who was this Dee girl, that not even Lord Poseidon knew? What did she have to do with their missing hero?

Before long the screen blurred back to white, glowing softly in the air.

[That was how I met my sister, my role model and my guardian.]

The people in the room startled in surprise at hearing the voice everyone was familiar with. Percy's voice of the present time.

[Back then, I didn't know that she would become close to me and mum, not after my childish accusations. Just thinking about our first meeting makes me embarrassed and fighting the urge to hide. Of course, she still teased me to that point too.

Dee was the older sibling I'd always imagined them to be, usually them being an older brother not a sister, but she acted mostly like a boy anyways that it didn't matter.

I was four when I first met her, Dee being only three years older with a teasing jab ready to jet.

She didn't look like anyone I have ever met; her skin a darker tan than mine and dark almond-shaped, cat-like slanted eyes. Despite their angles her eyes weren't narrow, but large and bright, but sometimes, most people mistake her as Chinese or Japanese. I didn't know what they meant by that statement back then, but now I could see the resemblance. They were wrong though, even Mum thought she was Chinese, I didn't really care, she was someone who didn't immediately run away from my troublemaking activities. She encouraged them instead, most of the time.

When I was four I always wanted to be near the ocean, to swim and explore all the time. Day care wasn't suitable for me, I always made trouble everywhere and always got kicked out, even though I didn't mean to, nor was it my fault most of the time. Mum needed to go to work to provide for us, she was on thin ice when she skipped too many shifts just to keep me happy.

It was a relief when we met my sister. Dee who remained with us for two years, and visited over the rest of the time. Mum was apprehensive at first because she wanted Dee to return to her family to be safe, but somehow once they talked to each other for a time, Mum relented and let her stay.

It was great, the house was always filled with energy, Mum could go to work and I could go to the beach all the time with Dee. I didn't need to go to Daycare, I didn't need a professional to educate me, Dee did it for me, sometimes with mum's help.

She understood the struggles to sit still, to read, to write, to do anything that required no constant movement. She helped me tame my ADHD with doing various activities as a hobby, mostly swimming for me and self-defence. Constantly by my side and guiding me, but she wasn't much good in encouraging people or being sensitive to emotions. It was actually funny watching her being emotionally stunted when faced with those situations, especially when Mum wanted to talk all those female things a girl should know.

When Dee said she didn't much like swimming or being in deep pools of water, I thought she was weird. How can anyone not like water?

I was so upset with her I ran away to the beach. She found me and told me her reasons, shared her fear of ghosts and complete darkness, her love of heights, air, storms and flying.

I did not like heights, or flying. I told her much, and instead of being upset like I was she laughed and told me it was okay. She's the best.]

"Husband, please tell me you did not have another child." Hissed The queen of Olympus.

Poseidon sighed, "Another child of Zeus."

"You really can't keep it in can you?" Someone muttered.

A few choked at that statement, Apollo and Hermes muffling their snickers.

"Just because she dislikes water and ghosts and loves the air, does not immediately make her a child of Father, or a demigod." Athena cut in.

Annabeth nodded, "Mum is right. Lots of other non godly heritage mortals have the same likes and dislikes."

Zeus gave a nod of approval, though a thoughtful frown was on his face.

Hera huffed a disbelieving laugh, "We shall see."

A/N: Dee is not an OC. I wonder if you can guess who it is.

PJO is hard to write, I just realised, also, I really need to binge read the entire series again since I kind of lost my plot and the next chapter.

Will continue this even if it takes months, hopefully not too long.

This will also be the last scene of "PJO character reading PJ's past", I think.


End file.
